personal day
by depaul1203
Summary: Brenda wanting to take a personal day but not getting it.
1. Chapter 1

PERSONAL DAY

Author notes : This is my first closer fanfic. So hope you like. I'm also a new closer fan too.

So please be gentle on the comments. I want to thank Laby for her help and being patient with me.

Disclaimer : I don't own closer nor the characters. Just wish I did.

CHAPTER 1 :

It had been a horrible couple of months for Major Crimes, with several high profile cases, a couple of them involving kids who were killed in horrible ways.

The last case was a serial rapist and killer who tortured, raped, and killed twenty women over the past 20 years. The victims ranged in ages from 15 to 30 years old, and included both white women and women of color. His MO was they found the victims in a dumpster with her right ear gone and on the left hand ring finger was gone also he carved a J in there chest .

Brenda interrogated the perp, John Milla for 14 hours before she finally got her confession. When she finally leaves the office at 3 am to head for home her face was drained of color and her hands shook. She was beyond exhausted.

Brenda was so tired she wasn't sure she was safe to drive home. She hasn't had many days off in the past few months and had hardly slept at all recently. She couldn't remember the last time Fritz and her where romantic at any level. As she struggled to stay awake to make it to her home in one piece, Brenda, the workaholic, decided to take a day off. When she finally got home and got to bed . She curled up with her head on Fritz chest. Fritz woke up to Brenda laying on his chest but she felt very warm . But she was shivering because she was so cold. So he knew she wasn't feeling good and hope she wasn't going to try to work that day.

Brenda was still in bed the next morning when Fritz got up to get ready for work. Fritz was disappointed that he had to go to work, but the FBI needed him. Brenda, though, was secretly happy. Although she really missed him lately, she desperately needed time alone.

After Fritz left, she rolled over and fell back to sleep instantly. When her cell phone went off awhile later. She decided to ignore it by putting her pillow over her head. To her relief it quit ringing. She relaxed back in her pillows and had just fallen back asleep when the land line jarred her a wake. She sat up in frustration, grabbed the phone,knocking stuff off the table and yelled, "Chief Johnson!

Lieutenant Mike Tao was the unlucky one who got stuck calling the Chief at home on her day off. Chief Pope came to Major crimes demanding where the Chief was. No one would tell him anything except that she wasn't here and not coming in and Lt. Provenza was in charge. Chief Pope turned to order Lt. Tao to get Chief Johnson in to the department, although he didn't say why.

Lieutenant Tao sighed and said to the angry woman on the line, "Chief I am so sorry to wake you, but we have a case and you need to come in."

Brenda lay back down on the bed, shut her eyes, and said, "Why can't y'all handle one case without me ? Y'all are always complaining how I don't trust y'all . And then the one time I delegate everything I still get a call saying I have to come in!"

"Chief, Chief Pope order me to get you here," Tao said. "If you want, Daniels or somebody can come get you if you don't want to drive." Not that anybody wanted that job. He knew it took a lot for his Chief to admit she needed a day off, and now she was not going to get it.

Brenda sighed, knowing she was defeated, and said, " fine. I will be there in an hour ." She looked longingly at the bed.

Lieutenant Tao rubbing his hand over his head to show how nervous he was. "Um, Chief, is there any way you can come sooner." Sanchez looked at him like he was crazy for even saying that to Brenda.

NO!" Brenda yelled. "I will take my sweet time. You can tell Chief Pope he will wait for me and that I just woke up from a much needed night's sleep and I will be there in an hour." She slammed down the phone.

By time Brenda made it to Major crimes over an hour later. She felt awful and was in a terrible mood. Her head felt like it was going to explode and her whole body hurt from weeks of sleep deprivation. She didn't want to be here. The squad took one look at her and knew it was going to be a very bad day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

No one on the squad wanted to brief her . When she walked into the Murder Room an hour after talking to Lieutenant Tao, she didn't say hello. She just ordered that someone bring her a chair, pronto, and that she be briefed about why the hell the first day she had taken off in years had been ruined. . Provenza got her a chair, setting it down and backing away slowly like she was a bomb that might explode.

Before she arrived, they had drawn straws to see who would brief her, and Sergeant David Gabriel got the short stick. After getting off the phone with Brenda, Tao warned the squad that she was in a horrible mood and was furious she had to come in. No one wanted to be the one to have to deal with her, so they drew straws. Gabriel lost, so he got stuck with the scary task of briefing the chief.

No one realized the suspect that Brenda had interrogated had someone helping him. So they had a young 16 year old in the morgue who had been raped, tortured, and murdered. They found the victim in a dumpster. With her ear gone and on the left hand ring finger was gone also he carved a J in there chest .John Milla the first suspect Brenda got a confession after 14 hrs. Before they even went to the victims house she had John Milla brought back from the jail to questions him about the victim they had. Which he wasn't telling her anything because he didn't feel like talking. He had this smuck attitude No matter what Brenda tried he would not talk. Flynn couldn't even get him to talk. For the smallest moment she almost got Taylor then decided against it .That would be admitting she was not good as they say she is.

Brenda knew she could not handle the morgue at all . Because Brenda head hurt so bad and it was starting to make her sick. So she sent Sanchez and Gabriel to the morgue . Brenda just really didn't want to deal with any thing in the morgue the smell or the blood .Brenda and the rest of them went to the victim house to see what they could find. She rode with Daniels. They didn't find a whole of anything but a smartphone and tablet .The laptop was gone that her mom said she had .

Tao said," he would take care of the phone and tablet."

After they leaved the victims house to head back to Park Center .Tao, Flynn and Buzz rode together in one car, and Brenda and Daniels in another. Brenda made it very clear she didn't' want to be in the same car as Tao because she was mad at him.

It was clear Brenda wasn't in the mood to talk, so they drove in silence. Not only was Brenda in a bad mood for having her day ruined, she felt awful because she had a major headache and was feeling very sick to her stomach and just hurt all over. Daniels broke the silence by asking Brenda if she wanted to stop for coffee. She was surprised to find that the Chief had fallen asleep. Daniels didn't want to wake her so she took the long route back downtown and stopped to get coffee. She didn't get Brenda coffee because she wasn't sure if she could stomach it or not, so she got her a tea instead. Daniels could see Brenda was very pale and more than likely sick to her stomach. Daniels was pacing in front of the Starbuck, killing more time before she had to wake up the Chief, when her cell phone rang.

Flynn said, "hey Daniels, is everything okay? You have been gone a long time."

Daniels said , very worriedly " Not really, Flynn. The Chief fell asleep so I am killing a few minutes before we get back and I have to wake her."

Flynn said "okay ." He felt bad because he knew chief was not okay and needed sleep. He decided to cover for them.

Daniels reluctantly got back in the car and headed back to Parker Center. After she parked her car, she turned to Brenda and gently shook her shoulder. " Chief it is time to get up from your nap". It took a long time for Brenda to wake up and when she did tears came to her eyes, which she angrily wiped away. Daniels said,"sorry Chief, but here's a tea for you." Brenda very quietly thanked her for the drink. Brenda was quiet all the way up to Major Crimes. She was feeling even worse than she had in the car, and now she was feeling more nauseous than she was earlier. And was moving very slowly because everything hurt.

Chief Pope was waiting for her, expecting an update. Brenda didn't have much of one to give him. During this time Fritz called her to see how she was feeling.

Once Pope was out of her hair she checked her cell phone and saw that Fritz had called. He left a voicemail message, asking her if she was feeling any better. She didn't want to hear him rant and rave about how she worked too much, so she sent him a quick text telling him she had been called into work. Just like she expected, he sent back an angry text. She felt too sick to get upset.

A little while later Sanchez knocked on her office door. The Chief signal him to come in.

Sanchez said, "Chief, we are ordering take-out. Do you want anything?"

The Chief answered, "no thanks." Sanchez knew she had eaten nothing all day, not even chocolate.

Sanchez was worried. He said, "are you sure you don't want anything?"

I said," No thanks." Sanchez just stared at the ground, unmoving after he gave her a worried look because she snapped at him. Brenda rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped." She attempted to smile.

Sanchez said "it is okay, Ma'am. I just didn't want you to go hungry." He could tell by looking at her that she wasn't feeling well, and he was worried.

She waved her hand listlessly in the air"Just order me whatever, Detective. I'm not very hungry." Wordlessly he left her office. As soon as he was gone, Brenda put her head down on the desk. It was going to be a long night.

Sanchez decided to order her egg drop soup . When the food came Sanchez went back to the office to give her the soup. Brenda thanked him but she really didn't even touch it. She ate like two bites


	3. Chapter 3

Author note : sorry for the very short chapter and any spelling or grammar error if you see any let me know I will fix them.

Chapter 3

Brenda could not figure how they all missed another person for the life of her .

Brenda asked, "Tao, what do we have on the phone and tablet?"

Tao said " nothing has yet she had it passed worded. I am trying to figure out how to get in there. I will but it will take time" Then he went back to what he was working on.

Brenda asked, " Has anyone talked to her classmates?"

Sanchez said, " Yes , I did but they knew nothing. Are we even sure if this is connected to the last case?"

Brenda said, " yes, Sanchez it does but I don't know how it does.

Brenda asked ,"Do we have DNA?"

Gabriel said ,"yes, we do but not in the system."

Brenda sent Flynn and Provanza also Sanchez to look at the crime scene video in the Electronics Room. To see if they could find anything helpful.

Right after talking to her squad Brenda had to make a mad dash to the ladies room to be sick. Daniels was right behind her. When Brenda realize Daniels was in the ladies room with her. Brenda tried not to get sick but end up getting sick anyways. Which didn't make her feel any better but worst. Daniels asked very concern ," Chief are you okay ? Do you need me get you anything for you?" Brenda said, "I am fine and no thanks."

Daniels got Brenda a wet paper towel for her to wash off her face. Daniels said ,"Here you go Chief."

Brenda said," thank can leave now. I am really okay now." But she was shaking a little and so pale.

Daniels leaved but caught Gabriel and told him that the Chief got very sick. Gabriel said,"He would keep an eye on her." He debated on calling Fritz about it but decided to leave it for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : read chapter one

Author note: enjoy

Chapter 4

Tao finally found something on the victims got a text message that said how he was going to kill her . They wonder why she never went to her parents or a teacher or someone for help. So they knew she had been watched for a some time.

Brenda had Daniels look up the number. Daniels Said ," Chief found him. His name is Mr. Daniel Milla he lives 4 miles from here. Mr. Milla is 5'6" and 180 pounds and white and 40 yrs old looks to be related to John Milla but I don't know how they are related if they are brother's or what.

Brenda didn't want to leave the building unless it was to go home to her bed. So she sent Gabriel and Sanchez go get him for interview.

On the way to Mr. Milla's house Sanchez asked,"Gabriel is The Chief okay?" He was worried about her.

Gabriel said ,"Sanchez, she is not okay .She is sick with some bug or the lack of sleep finally got to her."

Chief Pope decided to come down and check in. He noticed how bad she looked and felt really bad to call her in. Brenda brief Chief Pope sitting down in her office . When Chief Pope was leaving her office said ,"call me when he gets here." Brenda said ,"okay I will" and then she got up and closed her blinds for a moment so she could lay her head down on her desk. She dozed off for a moment.

Gabriel and Sanchez came back during that time and put Mr. Milla in interview room one with Sanchez baby sitting him. Mr. Milla smelt really bad like pot. Gabriel and Sanchez both knew that was going to turn the chief stomach and make her more sick.

Gabriel went to Chief's office and knocked . When she didn't answer he walked in and saw her sleeping. He very gently woke her up .Gabrie felt awful for even waking her. For the second time that day she almost started to cry because she just felt so miserable.

Gabriel asked, with a concern look on his face "Chief are you okay ?"

Brenda said, "yes I am fine" and sighed rubbing her eyes.

Gabriel said ,"Mr. Milla is in interview room one and he smells really bad. Hopefully we can just close this up right now."

Brenda Said ,"I hope so too" So she could go home and crawl into bed . After leaving the Chief office Gabriel walked to the sound room where everyone was sitting Brenda walked in right after Gabriel . She had Tao, Daniels , Provenza and Flynn to go search Mr. Milla house with a warrant .They found pictures and videos on dvds for all 21 of the victims . Also neckless and other personal items from the victims. And also the missing ears and rings fingers. Now the joy of finding who belongs to who.

Brenda called Chief Pope to tell him she was ready. Chief Pope heard the tiredness in her voice and was worried how she was going to make it thought the interview. He was even more worried when he saw how bad she looked. Brenda looked like if someone walked over to her and push her a little she would fall over.

Brenda made her way to the interview room very slowly because she just hurt and every movement was making her hurt even more and made her more sick to her stomach. She had no idea how she was even going to make it through this interview with out getting sick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brenda knew he helped raped and tortured and killed them. It was a matter of time to get a confession. When she walked in she could smell the pot smell and it made her more sick to her stomach. She had to make herself think about what he did to those poor girls. But after two hours she got her confession from him. Has he was being handcuffed she had to walked out and away from the smell.

Brenda made about halfway down the hall before she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the ladies room to get violently sick. Daniels was running in after her once again. This time she held the Chief hair back. Brenda was shaking by the time she was done after ten minutes of puking then she had the dry heaves for another five minutes She was just plain old sick and wanted Fritz so bad she started to cry. Daniels was so shocked she was crying . Daniels kept asking why was she crying she kept saying she wanted Fritz. So Daniels was helping her clean herself up and to get her to quit crying. Brenda was so cold , tired and achy. Brenda was so embarrassed that Daniels had to see all of this.

After everything Daniels walked back to the the murder room with Brenda . Daniels had her hand almost touching Brenda's back in case she fell or stumbled.

Chief Pope went to tell the squad good job and to find someone to take her to the Er because he found out how many times she threw up and how weak she was. Chief Pope was worried about her becoming dehydrated. He knew something was really wrong.

Brenda finally made it to the squad they all looked up at her and was shocked to see how bad she looked . She was shaking and had no color at all.

Chief Pope said ,"good job Chief Johnson and I want you to go to the ER.. And asked Is there anyone that can take her to the ER?

Daniels Said ,"she would take her to the Er" She really hope Brenda would not be sick again. Daniels and Brenda slowly made it to Daniels car.

Gabriel called Fritz to tell him the Chief was on the way to the ER and Daniels was driving her and that she got sick two time already and looked awful. Fritz thanked Gabriel for calling him.

Right after Fritz got off the phone with Gabriel he rushed to the ER. By the time Fritz made it there . The doctor had Brenda set up with and IV of liquid to get rehydrated . The doctor came out and announced Family of Brenda Johnson. Fritz jumped up and said , "I am her husband what's wrong?"

Doctor Lewis said , "First she will be fine .She has the flu really bad and she has to be on bed rest for a week or so. Has soon has she is done with the IV she is free to go. But it will not be for an hour or so. I can take you to see her but she is sleeping right now."

Fritz went to see Brenda and hold her hand . Brenda looked so small laying in the hospital bed.

After an hour Dr. Lewis came in checked on her and to see if the IV was done and it was done. remove the IV and got the paper for her release. Daniels was still sitting in the ER waiting room waiting for The chief and Fritz to make sure they didn't need anything.

Fritz came out with Brenda and saw Daniels . Fritz was surprised that Daniels was still there waiting. Daniels saw Fritz and jumped up to see if they needed anything.

Fritz said, "thank you for waiting but you can go home now and we don't need anything . Brenda will not be in for the week she is on bed rest.

After they got home Fritz was trying to get Brenda ready for bed . Fritz was able with much difficult to get her pj's on because Brenda was no help she kept trying to lay down before he could get her comfortable. He finally got her changed and into bed . He laid down with her rubbing her back and spooning her .

After a couple of hours Brenda woke up feeling like she was going to be sick again. She ran to the bathroom and got sick again even that she had nothing to throw up except some water. Fritz was sitting behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back in small circle trying to comfort her. Finally when she was done he got up and wet a washcloth for her to rub on her face. He also made her rinse her mouth out. Fritz got Brenda back in bed which she curled up in a small ball and went back to sleep. But Brenda didn't sleep through the night she got sick three more times. Fritz didn't get much sleep because he was very worried about Brenda and layed there debating about taking her back to the ER or not.

In the morning she was feeling no better but worse than she did. Fritz called her in sick told Chief Pope she was on bed rest for the next week. and called his boss told him what was going on . Fritz boss told him to stay with Brenda and take care of her.

Brenda ended up in bed or the couch for her week of bed rest. Fritz was there with her most of the time lovingly taking care of her. Brenda squad called to check on her but she wasn't up to talking to anyone. She slept most of that time and Kitty curled up with her.

After about eight days , Brenda felt better enough to go into work. The squad notice when she walked in after they welcomed her back that she lost weight . They didn't like that she lost that weight because it didn't look good on her. Her boys and lady just hoped she gain some of it back soon. And everything returned back to normal.

The end .

Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
